Kidnapping Sophie
Kidnapping Sophie is a game for Stick Page. It was developed by CBS Studios and Puffballs United and released on February 2nd, 2015. List of fails Stage 1 Section 2 *Give Warp Berries to the entire Toppat Clan: Henry gives the Warp Berries to the Toppat Clan, who get sent to the police. The police places them under arrest, and the player feels like they completed the good part of the game. Then the Toppat Clan arrests Henry. Message: "What do you think happens when you purposely arrest the Toppat Clan?" Section 3 *Do Nothing: The rocket will shrivel down to only 3 inches. Message: "You could have shrunk down to an inch." *Fuel: Henry will put some fuel in, but the rocket already has enough fuel. The rocket explodes. Message: "You dummy! There's already enough fuel in there!" Stage 2 Section 1 *Slice: Henry gets out a can of Slice and drinks it. Then he gets slower and eventually stops. Message: "Was that really Slice or the opposite of an energy drink?" *Girly Disguise: Henry drinks a potion and turns into a girl. Then a Toppat member kicks Henry and he turns back. Message: "Don't fool the Toppat Clan." Section 2 *Do Nothing: The Toppat member will shoot. Message: "You should've went away". Section 3 *Pose: Henry poses. Message: "What was that?" *Shrink 'N Grow: Henry uses the Shrink 'N Grow on himself and shrinks down to three inches tall. Message #1: "Dummy-". A little while later, Henry grows back to normal. Final Message: "Why did you do that?" Stage 3 Section 1 *Do Nothing: The Toppat member will shoot. Message: "This looks familiar." Section 2 *Break The Bank: Henry will abandon the game's original focus and break the bank. Message: "Yeah... is that familiar?" Section 3 *Do Nothing: The rocket will explode. *Take A Test (F sequence): Henry takes the test. Henry fails the test and forbidden to go to Canada. Message: "There's always next time. Just do better." Final Stage Section 1 *Do Nothing: Sophie will become a ninja otter. Message: "Look familiar?" *Put Sophie In A Bag: Henry puts Sophie in a bag. Message: "Fool, that will make you arrested in three seconds flat." Section 2 *Run Away. Message: "You know that the Toppat Clan will arrest you." Final Section *Fire at the Toppat Clan: Henry fires at the Toppat Clan. Message: "Dummy, you were supposed to not fire at them." *Growth Potion: Henry gives Sophie a growth potion, who grows larger. Henry commences Sophie to attack, only for her to go to sleep. Message: "Why did you turn Sophie into a giantess?" How to proceed Stage 1 Section 1 *Anything. Section 2 *Use Warp Berry. Section 3 *Blast Off. Stage 2 Section 1 *Go Forward. Section 2 *Any choice seen; doing nothing results in a fail. Section 3 *Blast Off. Stage 3 Section 1 *Any choice seen; doing nothing results in a fail. Section 2 *Any choice other than "Break The Bank". Section 3 There's actually two ways of proceeding: *Blast Off. *Take A Test (A, B, C or D sequences): Henry takes the test then gets no lower than a 70. Then the "Blast Off" sequence is played. Final Stage Section 1 *Leash. Section 2 *Go to the Toppat Airship. Final Section There's two ways to win. *Give Sophie to the Toppat Clan: Henry gives Sophie to the Toppat Clan, and then the Toppat Clan promotes Henry as "Rapidly Promoted Executive". *Dummy: Henry switches Sophie with a dummy and gets Sophie back to the lake. The Toppat Clan's leader shouts angrily: "HENRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY!"